En Retard
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: Traduction de la Fiction de fyd818. Alice arrive à temps pour le thé, mais elle se rend compte qu'un certain Chapelier est aux abonnés absents. Où peut-il être ?


Alice jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait, puis elle releva ses jupes et s'enfuit. Malgré le fait qu'elle partit de l'Arrière Pays pendant assez longtemps ( environ 3 ans, mais comme le temps s'écoule plus lentement dans l'Arrière Pays, elle ne savait combien de temps exactement elle était partie ). La Reine Blanche l'avait convoquée pour se plaindre ( dans le cas de Mirana, ce n'était pas vraiment _se plaindre_, mais plutôt demander des réponses ), qu'elle n'avait pas revu la Championne de l'Arrière Pays pendant un moment. Mirana lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé pendant son absence. Mais maintenant, Alice devait être en retard, quelque chose d'inconcevable ! Elle avait été accusée à plusieurs reprises d'être en retard pour le thé, et elle a pris l'habitude de ne pas faire la même erreur. Elle courra donc dans les bois, tout en s'excusant à chaque bousculade. Alice arriva enfin dans une clairière famillière, ésoufflée, mais à l'heure.

Trois tables différentes avec des chaises toutes aussi dépareillées, ainsi que des services à thé tous aussi incompatibles les uns avec les autres se présentèrent devant Alice. Avec au fond, un moulin à vent, maison et siège de Tarrant Hightopp, le meilleur Chapelier de tout l'Arrière Pays. Le Lièvre de Mars, Thackery, était déjà à table, se murmurant à lui-même des paroles incompréhensibles, tout en se versant du thé. En face de lui, Mallymkun, la petite femelle Loir, s'amusait à charger des morceaux de sucre sur une cuillère. Elle adorait les lancer dans les différentes tasses, en particulier dans celle de Thackery. Mais Alice remarqua que le fauteuil en tête de table était innoccupé.

_- Où est le Chapelier ? D'habitude, il ne manque _jamais _le thé._

Thackery la blama d'être en retard pour le thé, et lui jeta une tasse, qu'elle évita. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté de celui de son cher Chapelier. Elle regarda d'un air inquiet la place vide à coté d'elle.

Après toutes ces fois où il la grondait d'être en retard pour le thé, il était là, plus en retard que jamais! Son thé était froid, pour l'amour de Dieu, il détestait le thé froid ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ? Alice se demandait, Où était-il ? Ne lui est-il rien arrivé ? Elle voulait savoir.

Elle le vit arriver en courant, à l'approche de la petite clairière où elle se trouvait, il ralentit le pas, rajustant son chapeau sur sa tête et vint s'installer comme si de rien n'était.

_- Tu es en retard pour l'thé !_

Il lui jeta une tasse, qu'il évita comme d'habitude. Alice se leva d'un bond, visiblement en colère.

_- Où étais-tu ?_ dit-elle, essayant de garder son calme.

_- Je suis désolé d'être en retard. _dit-il doucement.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, lui offrant son sourire édenté. Ses yeux verts brillaient, elle reconnut ce regard. Il avait fait quelque chose de sournois.

Mallymkun éclata de rire. Elle commença à tirer les oreilles de Thackery, histoire de s'amuser, puis s'enfuit. Thackery, extrèmement mécontent, se jeta à la poursuite de la petite Loir, lui lançant des tasses. Laissant Alice et Tarrant seuls. Dès que Thackery et Mallymkun furent hors de vue, Tarrant se tourna vers Alice.

_- Je m'excuse d'être en retard pour le thé. Mais, j'avais quelque chose à faire de terriblement important. _dit-il doucement.

_- Plus important que le thé ?_ dit-elle.

Elle eu du mal à être en colère contre le Chapelier, surtout quand il la regardait avec ces yeux là. Tout à coup, il sortit une boite, cachée sous la table, et la mit devant elle.

_- Pour toi. _lui murmura-t-il, lui souriant avec fierté, avec un regard intense, avec ses beaux yeux verts.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-elle, toute contente.

_- Ouvre et regarde ! _dit-il, content lui aussi.

Alice défit le ruban délicatement, et elle souleva le couvercle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer une joie intense en voyant son contenu.

_- Est-ce que tu aimes ? _demanda-t-il, tournant son chapeau dans ses mains, nerveux.

_- Si j'aime ?!? _s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le magnifique présent dans ses mains.

Le chapeau qu'elle tenait était une copie exacte du sien, il dû y mettre beaucoup de temps, d'énergie et d'amour pour le fabriquer, car il était _parfait_. Il était juste légèrement plus petit, juste à sa taille. L'étoffe de feutre qui entourait le chapeau était bleue au lieu d'être rouge délavée, et au lieu d'avoir la vignette "10/6", il y avait une petite carte, avec dessus son prénom, peint et calligraphié avec délicatesse.

_- Tarrant, c'est parfait ! _

Elle pris délicatement le chapeau et le mis sur sa tête. Les yeux de Tarrant brillaient d'un vert éclatant, preuve d'un bonheur absolu. Il replaça lui-même son chapeau sur sa tête. Ils se faisaient face, tout deux avec leurs couvres-chefs.

_- Je m'amuse à chercher des mots commençant par la lettre E. Comme "Euphorie","Eloge","Etourdi","Enchantement","Eternité","Epouse" ..._

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire radieux. Alice s'avança vers lui, et il la pris dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa passionnément, puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je t'aime Tarrant. _dit-elle, reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Elle savait qu'il souriait, malgré leur différence de taille et malgré le bord de son nouveau chapeau.

_- Je vous aime aussi, Mme Hightopp. _


End file.
